The Legend
"The closer you get to the light,the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. You are the one who will open the door."-Gin "The difference between all of you "new guys" and him? It's simple. You kids act like you're all some big shot hero that saves the universe on a daily basis. But SS. He was never like any of you. He didn't have to say sh*t like that. He just did it. He went out and saved people. Helped 'em. The day he was accepted into the Lookout Crew he followed the very thing that they stood for. To help those in need and to obliterate all who dare to hurt inocents. SS was something every god damn being in this entire universe should aspire to be. Someone who helps without asking for anything in return. Someone who doesn't need to be stronger than anyone. He left the barriers of this universe with the hopes that the next generation of the Lookout Crew would be even better than the first. If he were to show up at this moment and time and look at ANYONE of you, he'd be ashamed. Ashamed to EVER bear the name of a Crew Member. He'd be embaressed by ALL of you who call yourself "heroes". You're all pathetic. Every last one of ya. Ya wanna know the difference between you an' him!? SS was the true picture of hope. Of pride. Of JUSTICE. You are all the opposite. It's sad,really. How such a great group of legends like the Crew would become EMBARESSED by their successors. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."-Alpha About SS was one of the original members of the Lookout Crew. He was the very first Shenron inducted into the Crew and is known as the last member inducted in the first Generation of the Crew. SS fought in numerous battles with the Crew. Most notably being TAE, where SS managed to turn TAE good instead of killing him in cold blood. Another battle was his fight against one of Ian's many dark forms, where he was "killed". After that battle, SS went into hiding. And was charged with giving out the A.I. to their true vessals. After each A.I. found it's home, SS merged himself with them all and returned to the Lookout to rejoin the Crew's ranks. SS was chosen to be the 105th Silver King by Zephyr because of the massive amount of potential SS had. SS would embody the true nature of all Silver Kings. To never give up and always fight for justice. SS also safeguarded the 13 A.I. and guide them to their vessals. After Alpha was killed by Oni, SS (who had already gathered the other A.I.) finally was able to reconnect with the other A.I. to become more poweful then he had ever been. Appearance SS' new appearance involves him wearing a black coat and sometimes a butler-like suit. He has black dreadlocks and they are usually uncombed. He has purple eyes and a cold face that barely ever shows any emotion. Power His power is matched by very few. He is known for never revealing his true power to anyone. He commands the power of the wind which enables him to wield all six of his lances at the same time. He can manipulate people's hearts and enter their brains to manipulate their thoughts. He is always trying to intimidate his opponent to strike fear into their hearts. Techniques Forms Drago Lances SS wields 6 lances known as "Drago Lances". He can fight with all of them at once by using his power over wind. The lances materialize and dematerialize as SS chooses them to. The can appear in a variey of shapes and colors.